Audience Choice Mature One-Shots
by Regis Rogers
Summary: Anything you want in Kung Fu Panda! Tell me the pairing you desire to see, and I'll write it in 7 days or less! Enjoy, and don't forget to RR. -Regis
1. Tigress X Po X Song

PAIRING SUGGESTED BY: hyenalover2012  
u/4351832/hyenalover2012

-Regis

"Tigress what are you saying? You hate her!"

Po's face was in amazement, the prospect of the idea excited him greatly, but at the same time- it sounded so... _Dirty_.

"It's not that I hate her! There's nothing wrong with having an open mind."

Tigress' words were soft and gentle, even though on the inside she was simmering at Po's resistance.  
But at the same time, she felt mildly satisfied that he had reservations about sleeping with other woman and sharing his wife.

_He'll say yes- he always lets me have my way! _  
Tigress was right, Po promised her the world- and if this was part of it. Then there was nothing he could do to change that- only let it happen and enjoy the ride.

"But what if she doesn't want to? Won't it be weird asking Song this... stuff."

The Ladies of The Shade had returned to the valley, and it would seem Tigress is very excited to get down their and get started.

_Song is beautiful, but this doesn't feel right! I need to do something to stop this..._

Po had been sitting at the small table in his private residence, with Tigress leaning against the small counter.

Po stood up slowly, looking at the door, hoping that he wouldn't be walking out it any time soon.

_I can love her just as good on my own..._

Po moved closer to Tigress, from her stance, her arms were put behind her, holding the counter. Her breasts were pushed out and together slightly.  
Since the marriage, Tigress was less concerned about her household appearance- she embraced her womanly features, not wearing the tight and silly chest wrappings, and never buttoning her vest all the way up.  
But this was only at home.

Po moved closer still, now placing his arms on the countertop, wrapping them around Tigress small waist.

He moved in so close, picking Tigress up, placing her bottom onto the counter, he had to look up to see into her burnt amber eyes.

_Gasp! _  
Po was so close, he was warm and soft and wonderfully close. Tigress felt alive.  
"Po!" The word slipped from her mouth with a tiny giggle, she pressed his chest with her paws, lightly pushing him away, not hot a hard push- she liked the closeness and so did Po.

"See Ti, we can have fun all on our own."

Tigress spread her legs, wrapping them partially around Po's waist as he pulled her most sensitive region closer and closer into his body.  
Her chest rose and fell with each breath, creating a gap so small- a gap just large enough for a hint of sunlight to pass through.  
As her chest expanded, the gap closed.

Without chest wrappings, her breasts were bobbing with equal intensity- moving from large to larger as her chest contracted and expanded.  
The added pressure from Po's closeness only increased the illusion of incredible size.

Po moved in to kiss Tigress' neck softly. The feeling of his cool lips on her soft neck fur elicited purrs of pleasure from the happy feline, her legs still wrapped around his waist, and his arms lightly caressing her back.

"Po... This is great but... You'd enjoy it more if Song were here. It'd be something new! New is good right?"

"New is very good... So I'll be creative with just us."

Tigress sighed, knowing what she was about to say next would strike fear and hurt into her lovers mind.

Po could feel her pulling away- backing off as she lost herself in thought.

"What's wrong Ti, did I do something wrong?"

_How sweet- he thinks he's not pleasuring me like I want._  
Tigress loved Po's innocence- it made him so much more lovable and sweet.  
She had to tell him now.

"Po I..."

There was a knock at the door.

Tigress lowered her head, sighing as she realized Po would have to find out on his own now.  
Po had turned his head sharply to look at the door- no one spoke or entered.

"You didn't..."  
Po sounded annoyed.

"I thought you'd say yes..."  
Said Tigress, still avoiding eye contact with Po.

_Great! No I have to go talk to her... let her down, make her feel bad about herself..._

Imagine being a woman, and having a man you adore tell you that he doesn't want to have sex with you. It would sting, burn, maybe make the snow leopard cry.  
It'd be bad if she cried- Shifu would hear her and then... Po would have to explain to Shifu everything that was happening. A nightmare.

Po opened the door, revealing a fully covered figure that wasn't truly visible from under her cloak. Winter had ended, so the cloak was unusual- this time of year, the only people wearing cloaks are thieves and bandits.

The figure pushed in through the door, wrapping its arms around Po's neck and tackling him to the ground, kissing him violently.

Her tongue was fierce and strong- forcing its way into Po's mouth- and then violently digging around for whatever it was.

Po didn't know what to do, his arms weren't touching her, and his eyes were open- starring at the closed eye lids of his surprise partner.

Tigress looked on with a smile that read sexual arousal.  
She moved quickly from the counter- closing the door so that no one would look in.

Song's cloak had fallen from her body in the tackle, revealing to Tigress that beneath it the woman was wearing very little.

Song released Po from the kiss, snuggling her head into his neck, occasionally kissing the area as she sat there.

"It's good to see you again Po, inviting me here to screw you... I wanted to the moment I met you... And to know that your wife is ok with it drives me to the edge of some serious hormones."

"So, you two ready to get started."  
Said Tigress, knowing now Po would screw the two woman regardless how he felt about it.

Tigress moved in on Po, leaning down and putting her muzzle ever so near Po's ear.  
She whispered to him softly.

"I win."  
She nibbled his ear gently as she pulled away from him- not allowing him to respond. The playfulness of that tiger.

_She's going to pay for this..._  
Po could get used to this kind of attention.  
Putting wit and fun into the sex.

Po scotched back, leaning himself against the back of a chair, still lying on the floor.  
Song crawled off his body in a rolling motion, falling next to the panda until Tigress whipped her up and kissed her.

Po's eyes were huge, so was his erection. Two EXTREMELY attractive woman were kissing in front of him, not just in front of him- but doing it on purpose, wanting him to watch.

Tigress released Song who was giggling. She had the sweetest, softest giggle Po had ever heard.

"You bad girl you, I can only imagine what's going to happen later."

Song stepped back from Tigress, offering a devious smile to both her and Po.

"Right this way."  
Tigress swept her arm to one direction, allowing for her paw to point to a large wall, with two doors.

"The both lead to the same room."

"Thank you dear, Po- I'll be waiting."  
Song slipped through one of the doors, entering the bedroom- she left the door open behind her.

Po was standing now, he had picked himself up off the floor to watch Song go- to watch her swish her hips as she entered his bedroom. This was crazy.

Po looked at Tigress, unsure what he wanted to hear, but he wanted to hear something.

"Come on, don't make us wait."

Tigress bobbed her way to the bedroom. Turning to make eye contact with Po as she rounded the wall and disappeared on the other side.

The two bedrooms had been joined since the marriage- now rather large. The bed was bigger two.

Po walked toward the door, moving closer and closer to the door for a reason he didn't understand. His arm was outstretched, reaching for the door handle to open it, to open it and make way for his entrance.

His reason for walking was unclear- and even if he wanted to stop, to turn away and run- he really didn't have it in him.

The door opened slowly. Po felt as if he was in an out of body experience- like he was watching someone else walk into that hot mess.

Tigress and Song were lying in the bed, Tigress had one leg stretched out straight, and the other resting on its pads, sitting like a triangle.

One arm held her head up, while the other was twirling Song's ear, who was on her belly, sprawled out over Tigress' side- resting her head on Po's wife's hip.

"Wow."  
An involuntary reaction indeed- not calming the situation, just increasing the arousal.

Tigress and Song were both drooling at the prospect of what lie in Po's pants- it was moderately large at this point.

_Oh gods..._  
Song had never seen Po's manhood before, and from this light she wouldn't be disappointed.

"It looks like we're going to have to do all the work- Po's a little nervous."

"Po, I'm..."

Song bit her lip, she wanted to tell him something private- something that would put him at ease, but she was embarrassed of it.

"What?"  
Po was curious now, concerned that Song had something on her mind.

"I'm a virgin."  
She blushed deeply, looking away slightly at the prospect of being the only one in the room without experience.

Tigress was lightly shocked at the purity of the woman she once considered a man stealing harlot.

"Really?"  
Tigress said this without thinking- she just reacted.  
Before Tigress could finish the first syllable, she knew that word was a bad choice.

Song looked slightly hurt, upset, very upset.

"Don't worry Song, we're not sex maniacs either- my first time was with Tigress, and her first with me. You'll be fine with us, there's nothing to worry about. Now come on-"

Po moved in closer, cheering up Song but also walking right into the sex trap Tigress had set for him.

"-show me confidence!"  
Po grabbed her chin, lifting her small head up higher and higher, until it had reached that invisible shelf of confidence.

Po was close to the edge of the bed, practically pushing his member against Tigress' chest.

Po's eyes were pouring into Song's- he loved the way her confidence was blossoming back like a flower- opening up in fast forward.

Po's pants fell on the floor.

"Tigress!"

Po looked down, but he was too late- his wife was bobbing up and down on his cock, suckling his light sprays of pre cum.

Po's face was pleasureful, he didn't know really what to do but enjoy it.

Song reached over, kissing Po lightly on the lips, before she spoke.

"I'll handle her."

Song crouched down low, still lying on the bed.  
Tigress' pants were loose, so she lowered them- seeing her pink jewel and all of its glory.

Song moved in, rubbing her nose across its surface- taking in the woman's strong scent.

Tigress gasped, but with a mouthful of penis she wasn't heard.

Song's actions reflected on Tigress' sucking- as Song made her feel better, Tigress would go faster on Po's cock- moving faster and faster.

Just as Tigress was about to climax, so was Po. She was pounding her muzzle against Po's body, blowing him with immense speed- taking his cock into her throat at times.

Song was tongue deep in Tigress' tight vagina, enjoying the tasty juices the tiger had to offer.

They climaxed simultaneously, Po's seed shooting deep into Tigress' throat, and Tigress' juices exploding onto- and into, Song's muzzle.

"That was amazing."

Po's eyes were drifting open and closed slowly- in bliss from his experience.

Tigress backed off of Po's penis, coughing lightly and grabbing her chest as she struggled to swallow the last of her present.

"Your turn."  
Said Tigress, knowing that since Song was a virgin they'd have to make this moment extra special for her.

"Don't hurt me."

Po chuckled  
"I would never hurt you."

Tigress scolded Po at this remark:  
"You hurt me."

Song looked worried, now aware that Po's track record was not A+ material.

"Not on purpose- and you loved it."  
Po was right, Tigress did love it,

Song rolled onto her back, and Tigress turned to face her.

Po walked around, seeing that Song's hips were bucking at the sudden prospect of mating, just as Tigress' did when she was really horny.

Po grabbed each button of Song's shirt, slowly undoing each one until the garment was removed- revealing chest wrappings.

Po just ripped these off, as he never liked the unwrapping processes long and drawn out nonsense.

Her breasts expanded with sudden force, revealing that she truly did have a lot to hide from everyone. Large, much larger then Tigress', who was now starting to dislike the idea of a different woman in her bed.

She felt threatened, jealous- but Po picked her, so ha ha.

Po grabbed at Song's breast heavily, rolling them around in his paws and feeling their incredible size and softness.

Po kissed her neck, moving down her chest, stopping for some time to enjoy her small and hard nipples. He continued downward, eliciting convulsions an loud moans from the leopard.

He undid her pants, slowly lowering them to reveal tight, and small underwear. They were nearly translucent- so Po wondered what the point was in even wearing them.

But they were off now, holding little significance in the scheme of things.

Her vagina was small, nicely shaped and perfectly tight looking. The symmetrical whole would be a challenge to enter- but the loosening process would handle some of that.

Po bent down, licking up and down her vagina, slowly but surely clearing way for his tongue as he punched on into the tight cave.  
His paws her holding her thighs apart, keeping her legs from clobbering his skull.

Tigress was touching Song's breasts, keeping the woman's nipples company while her husband worked on the pleasure center.

Her convulsions ended in a marvelous squeaking noise- as the petite woman offered a strong finale to a long journey of tongue fuckery.

Po stood up, positioning his newly erect penis at the opening, waiting for the go ahead to continue.

"Be gentle Po."  
said Song, who secretly wanted to get screwed with all the dragon warrior's might.

Po prodded lightly with his other head, slowly moving it inward- once the head was in, he picked up speed- entering at a higher rate and moving at a pleasureful pace.

Song's paws were on the bed sheets- he claws tearing them as she held on for dear life.

Po picked up speed again, now pulling out some- before quickly shoving back in.  
Using his shaft's girth to massage her tight walls.

"Oh Po..."

Song was enjoying herself greatly.  
He continued on, eventually reaching a pace that was perfect for her and for him.

Minutes of ever increasing pleasure passed, before Song released herself in a firework of pleasure.

"She was quick."  
Thought both Tigress and Po. Po hadn't finished yet, so he continued, giving Song the entire experience.

He kept pumping, increasing in speed dramatically- as well as fierceness.

Song's eyes opened wide, the torn sheets in her grasp as she moaned out, cumming a second time.

This time Po released with her, allowing his ample supply of cream to fill her damp cave with its messy substance.

He pulled out slowly, light traces of semen and blood on his penis from the hard ramming.

He crawled on top of Song, kissing her heavily, with tongue- before speaking:

"You were great, now how do you feel?"

Po saw she had torn the sheets to threads.

_Well I'd say I did a good job. _  
Thought Po.

"Amazing."  
Said Song, still trying to catch her breath.

"And me?"  
Said Tigress alluringly.  
Shaking her hips and breasts as she called on her man,

"Of coarse love. I have something NEW for you."

Po grabbed Tigress' hips, picking her up and moving her in front of his waist.

"And what is this new thing?"

Po rubbed Tigress' backside slowly, petting her fur repeatedly before he smacked the ass cheek playfully.

_Gasp!_  
"You're not serious Po?"

Tigress looked frightened- she did like to try new things, but at Po's expense. Not new things that could prevent her from walking the next week.

"I'm serious- new things are good, right?"

Po was mocking her, she had used the same line on him earlier.

"New things are good, but..."

"Great! So... Are you ready to feel... The... Thunder?"

Po was smiling brightly, knowing his catch phrase brought shivers through her orange and white body.

"Po, I don't know... Won't it _hurt me_?"

Tigress was looking into Po's eyes, she looked worried- pain wasn't ever something she feared, but this sensual pain she may endure could scar her.

Po could read Tigress' feelings now with ease, he knew she was worried of the pain- of the strain it may cause to their relationship.

"Tigress, you'll be fine- I promise to stop if you say so. Just this once?"

Po's reassurance was enough to encourage the tiger into acceptance.

"You better be gentle."

Her look said _I'm serious_, but her body said _give it to me_.

Po had cleaned himself some, he looked anew and felt anew, at first anal would be Tigress' punishment for the forced threesome; but now, it was a new adventure they both were curious to experience.

Tigress swished her tail up and to the side, revealing the small circle.

_What am I getting myself into..._  
Thought the tiger

Song was still reeling from her orgasmic high, but she knew how to return the favor.

Song moved under Tigress, placing her vagina just below the tiger master's mouth.

Song's mouth was just below Tigress's vagina, a perfect 69 position while Po ass fucked his mate.

The two felines were enjoying each other's sensitives- basking in each other's tight areas of ever lasting glory.

Po was moving closer to Tigress' rear- now poking.

Her body shuttered as the meaty rod poked at her hole- a virgin hole.  
Oh the irony.

Po pushed in, the first few moments being the most difficult.  
Po's penis was squeezed tightly, the walls of her ass rubbing against him fiercely as he moved deeper.

She was shaking violently, the feeling like a wave of cold air- the occasional misdirection feeling like a wave of fire.  
So strangely erotic and pleasing.

Tigress pushed back on his rod, all fear melting away as pleasure overcame her body.

She yelped briefly, realizing that Po had reached maximum depth.  
Po understood this, and backed out, only to push back in, never going too deep again.

The repetitive shoving of Po's meat, the stretching of her ass, feeling Song's rough cat tongue on her clitoris was becoming to much.

Her body was spasming, her hips bucking at Song and pushing back on Po's hips, she was going to explode.

So was Po.

"Do it inside."

"What Ti? Are you sure? It's really tight in here..."  
Po said, loosing grasp on his orgasm with each thrust.

"Mmhhh hhhmmm."

Tigress couldn't speak, there was to much happening for speech.

She roared loud in orgasm, everyone for miles must have heard her.

Po also moaned loud as he released his fluid into an area without the space for it. He had to pull out to make room for the addition.

Song was also orgasming, Tigress' equally rough tongue was more then capable of peaking a person's pleasure receptors.

Song, Tigress, and Po were enjoying a simultaneous orgasm of incredible proportion.

They all lie there, feeling good.

The sleep was deep, and the room smelled.  
Song left early the next morning, not holding back to kiss Po intensely.  
Smacking his ass as she left. Feeling rejuvenated and alive.

AN

so what did you think?  
My first installment of Audience Choice Mature One-Shots.

i'm also working on a series of non-mature one shots, I'll give notice soon, maybe a weeks or so.

WANT TO SEE A CERTAIN PAIRING? Just ask!  
straight, gay, anything and everything!

You ask- i'll do it!  
Leave your suggestions in the comments, and I'll have it written in under a week!

-Regis


	2. Tigress X Po

The next installment of Regis' one-shot series! Mature!

This pairing suggested by:  
MrSimba593  
Predsfan  
Miguel el romantico je  
tigressxpo love  
porcupain

(Basically everyone who likes TiPo)

Enjoy!

The weather was calm in the valley of peace, the light mountain winds howling on occasion to remind the warriors that they live high above the land, up, standing tall with the clouds. The gate and doors alike would clamber on occasion from the gusting rasp of invisible force, nature had such a way of being a beautiful, and majestic thing- but at the same time loud and obnoxious.  
The perfect cover.

Tigress sat, twiddling her digits, thinking deeply to herself.

_Spring time is here... And, what am I going to do with myself! I can't just be forceful with Po, he'd never allow something like that to happen. I need to..._

Spring was the marker of mating season- and now that she hadn't any of her herbal depressant tea that would keep her from going hormonally insane- she needed a way to make love without looking like a tramp.

_I should go talk to him..._

Tigress stood up, but after scrunching her eyebrows and sighing lightly, she sat back down- holding her head in her paws, lightly stroking her ears.

She saw Po's Tigress action figure, peeking out of it's spot and looking at her.

_Why does he keep this thing around, he has me already... what more does he need!_

Tigress reached over, grabbing the small sack the figures were kept in, and fished around before she felt one in specific.  
It was wooden, slightly cracked and imperfect due to its hand carved origins- but the paint work was fairly good.

"Po."  
Yes, the Po action figure.  
"I can't believe he kept this."

Tigress had bought it for him for his birthday not a few months prior- he loved the other figures, so why wouldn't he love his! Complete the collection!

"So Po..."

_I can't believe I'm talking to this toy._

"I need to ask you a favor. Can you do it, even if its a big favor?"

Tigress shook the doll/action figure in agreement.

"Oh good. What I need is that when I'm in heat I need 24/7 attention from you, and you have to do a lot of... Hard work... To.. You know."

Her face was embarrassed, would she say it to the figure?

"To please me."

Her smirk said, _I'm not very serious_, but her soul and feminine side said, _please please please._

"What do you mean?"

"Po!"  
Tigress shot up, dropping the action figure onto the floor, her hands flew behind her back, and she stood up straight, trying her best to keep her tail still.

"What's wrong Ti? Why are you playing with the 'me' figure. You don't like these."

Po was right, Tigress thought the figures were silly, and she was caught.  
His face was concerned, compassion- affection seeped from his features as his eyes locked into hers- the greens of him locking onto her amber ones.

"Po, I need-"

"-anything."

Po stepped forward, grabbing Tigress' paw in his, truly concerned for her, he was willing to do anything to keep her happy, he had said it before, and he had said it again- just now.

Tigress smiled lightly, her cheeks perking up at Po's kindness, she looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the panda.

His large and soft paw rescued her gaze, lifting her face to stare into his, they where so close, Tigress' paw in one of Po's, and his other holding onto her face.

She nuzzled deeply into Po's grasp, enjoying the feeling on her face.

"You no, spring's coming."

"Yeah, what about it Ti, your birthday we chose is in the fall, so what is it?"

Tigress didn't know her birthday, but Po threw her a party in the fall, to commemorate his time spent with her, every year for the past two years.

"Po in the spring I get a little... Needy."

"Like how? You're never needy."

"I know I know, it's just my..."  
She pulled away from him, turning around, her back now facing him, she couldn't say it.

_I sound so weak.. I'm going to have to beg and plead for this..._

"Are you talking about your heat?"

Her eyes sprung open, she lifted her head up as well, much more quickly then she anticipated.

"You know?"  
She was shocked, and a little scared.

_I can't be this obvious._

"Tigress, I just know- it's a guy thing I guess."  
She was less scared and more curious, wanting to know what exactly set him off.

"How did you find out, specifically?"

"Well, for starters you avoid me. You destroy wooden warriors at the speed of light, you jog for a really long time- longer the usual, and you work out alone."

_Damn I am obvious..._

"And you smell wonderful."

Po walked up to her form, pressing himself up against her body, her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding one of his paws in the other- just above the neediest area.

"I do?"

"Indescribably so, you're just so.. Hot."

Tigress rolled her eyes and elbowed Po's side- the nerve of him.

"Am I hot now?"  
She sounded alluring, her voice dripping from her sharper teeth.  
Her loins beginning to become wet, spasming occasionally along with her hips.

"Very..."

Po leans in, pressing his muzzle into her neck, taking in her scent and softness with his lips.

Tigress threw her head in the opposite direction, allowing Po more open area to massage with his mouth and tongue.

She reached around, grabbing the back of his head and pushing him deeper into the area.

A moan escaped her lips, she hadn't even realized she was moaning.

"Tigress, not so hard."

Po broke from her neck, commenting on her rough pushing's.

She rolled her eyes.  
_This is ridiculous! We need to go faster!_

Lust took control of her mind as she spun around, tackling Po to the ground, each of her limbs holding down one of his,

Their loving areas one over the other.

"Ti let me up! What's gotten into-"

Po was cut off by a rough, open mouth kiss. Her tongue wrestling with his, both of them fighting for dominance in the small cavelike mouth.

Po, taking advantage of Tigress' sudden occupation, flipped over, pinning her down by her limbs, leaving her nothing to do but scream.

"What are you doing! You can't just get me all hot and walk away Po!"  
She was hot, and she needed to be finished.

"You need to calm down Tigress! You're too pushy! Do I have to tie you up..."

Po realized what he just said, it sounded like a sexy solution to a sexy situation.

"Kinky Po, kinky."  
Tigress reached up with her face, kissing Po on the cheek as a tease to what would come soon.

**~15 minutes later~**

"I can't move Po."  
Tigress held the slack part of the rope in her paws, unable to claw through the ropes girth- she couldn't even reach it fully.

Her limbs were spread wide, leaving all areas open for exploration.

_This is really hot..._  
The feeling of being unable to please herself, the feeling they only Po could make her happy now- that was arousing.

Her hips moved up, convulsing from the bed, closer to Po.

"Be a little rough Po, I think I'd like that."  
Tigress was a hot mess, her lions sopping wet with womanly lubricant, her ass feeling tight, her breasts throbbing and her nipples hardening.

"Alright, but I won't hurt you."

Po moved in, her extremely strong scent filling the air as she convulsed and wiggled with love, lust, and pure sex drive.

He positioned his paw on her ankle first, moving up her leg ever so slowly, reverse petting the orange fur that so delicately graced her body.

He had ripped her pants off- exposing the tight red underwear, with a tight pink hole just beneath it, begging for man meat.

Po moved his paw slowly- he began to move closer to her thigh, then the inner thigh.

It felt so warm, her body picking up intensity and fire with each stroke.

He was mere inches from her jewel, looking at it hungrily through the underwear.

"Po... Hurry."  
She wanted him to stop teasing, to get the job done! But what he was doing was fun and felt good- so she didn't task him to stop.

Po smiled, still looking at her vagina,

His paw lifted form the inside of her thigh, up to the bottom of her vest.  
He carefully undid each clasp, allowing her body to pulsate upward.

The vest fell open, revealing the chest wrappings.

He tore them off carefully, not wanting to hurt her.  
Her breasts took shape, their roundness and stature were amazingly stood up, never going anywhere but staying up and never looking down. Perky.

Po took her breast in his paw, rubbing them in a circular motion, feeling the nipple move slowly but surely about in the palm of his hand.

"Oh yes Po... Like that."

He continued to grope her breasts, occasionally offering them tongue and lips, paying full attention to the lump itself, and the lump's crown.

Po kissed her chest, slowly moving downward, making in a trail of kisses in his wake as he approached the goal.

"Touch me Po! Do it."

He reached into what must have been her soul, his gaze only turning the woman on more- her diamond dripping with love and pleasure.

Po ran his paw up the area's lips first, touching her thought the damp fabric.  
He held her hips in his hands, grabbing hold of the underwear before he pulled them off.

"Do it Po do it!"

He moved in. Allowing his hot breath to circulate near her most private spot.

He was beyond Tigress' field of vision, she couldn't see him from her tied up position.

"Po? Po! Where did you go?"

She looked from left to right frantically, unsure where her pleasure panda had gone.

_He didn't leave did he..._

_Gasp! _  
A tornado of unexpected pleasure ripped through her body, her claws out stretching on impulse and digging into the bed sheets. Her eyes rolled back, up into her head as she gasped, moaned, and squirmed from an advance.

Po had hid, just beyond the edge of the bed, out of sight. He stood quietly. Hoping she would think he had snuck off. She did, and he pounced.

His tongue penetrating as deeply as it could at first, going full force with maximum licking and eating movements until he was face deep in her love cushions.

The lips of her vagina reacting just as Po's lips were- pulsating and becoming wet from the heated exchange.

Po was looking up at his love, seeing Tigress fighting back an orgasm.

Unable to move, she could only accept his advances with no argument.  
This is so perfect.

Her breasts rose and fell with each tongue lashing. Revealing her face, hiding it, and revealing it again in fast repetition.

"Yes Po!"  
She screamed as her body convulsed upward, her paws desperately trying to grasp something solid as she flew into a world of make believe.

"Argh!"  
Her hips bucked fiercely into Po's face, forcing not only his tongue but his lips and nose into her aroused hole, only slightly. But enough to increase the experience ten fold.

His face was splashed with womanly justice, baptized in love juice, given a bath, not a single joking phrase could fulfill that moments intensity and ferocity.

"How was that?"  
Said Po, wiping his face on his forearm to remove any stray fluids.

Tigress bit her lip, nodding quickly in response.

Po smiled:  
"It's good to know you're feeling good Ti, but..."

"What?"  
She was annoyed, aggravated, horny, hostile, and super hot.  
The tone was unclear.

"Do you want something else?"

"No Po I want to go to sleep."

"Oh... Ok, I thought that maybe-"  
Po trailed off, unsure of why she was so done already.

"Kidding Po! Why would you think I would want to go to sleep! I'm hot!"  
She was nearing her heat, but with this push- it might come early.  
It probably had already arrived.

"Alrighty then master Tigress! What do you want now?"  
Po said smiling, lifting his hands in a fighting pose.

"Is my wanting something sensual a bad thing?"

Saying it like he did, _do you want something?_ It was an experience for both of them, not just to satisfy her cravings, but really that was the goal.

"No Ti! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Just finish the job Po."  
It was less about passion and love now, more about just sex. Satisfaction.  
Had this moment ever been about love? Maybe a little, but not now.

Po placed his paw on her pink gem again, stroking lightly upward, his now wet digit inserting itself into her cave.

"No teasing Po!"  
She liked it.

"You are tied up, I do what I want remember?"

"Yes Po."  
The nerve of him. She'd punch him when she was untied.

Po removed his hand, positioning himself at her opening.  
The head of his member squarely slighted with her goal zone.

Po leaned forward, the shaft of his penis rubbing against her pussy as he kissed her, their tongues seeming to argue and abuse one another.

Tigress kept her eyes closed, relying on feeling for the next part.

Po pushed in, his tip becoming stuck at one point, but he thrusted it in with a slightly higher degree of force, now within her small and soft body, his legs bent back and his paws holding onto her small hips.

He would pull her closer as he pushed further in, becoming deeper and deeper with each thrust- increasing speed.

Their thrusts became fast and instinctual- their bodies and hips becoming fast blurs as their pleasure centers overloaded with new information to process.

The walls of her pussy spasming and tightening, accommodating Po's rod just enough for it to fit snugly.

Po's rod was Long, hard, and with much girth. Bears always are impressive.  
The veins of his not so little friend were large, popping up through the pink and soft skin- revealing their blue and occasionally burgundy colors.

They would become visible for a short moment, only to be submerged back into their home with speed and power.

Tigress' womb was full of Po, not having space to accommodate much more in the line of guests.

The thrusting became increasingly more frantic and uncontrolled by the moment, both of them lost in paradise.

"Oh gods Po! Argh!"  
Po pulled out to quickly on his last thrust, removing himself from the comforting warmth of her vagina, instead becoming shaft deep in her ass.

The hole was tight, constricting his cock, eating it up.

"Po that feels..."

She was loving it, whether it was pain or pleasure- it felt great, and more was necessary.

"Don't stop!"

Tigress shouted the command, ordering Po to ruthlessly continue to pound her, even if it meant in her tail hole.

"You're so tight Tigress!"  
Po was deep inside of her, penetrating her tight hole with great force-'pleasure for both parties.

"I'm so close Po!"

She was nearing the end, her engines firing at a high RPM, flames at their hottest temperature, drive at its top speed.

She bucked her ass toward him as best she could in her bondage state.

Po release seed within her in a series of hot strings, filling her ass and leaving her feeling pleased, the bed sheets soaked with her love juices.

Po pulled out slowly, Tigress cringing at her bruised asshole as he exited for the last time.

He laid down next to her, putting his arm on her chest, caressing her breast slightly as he spoke.  
Using his other free paw to twirl hear ear in his hand.

"Now do you feel satisfied?"

Tigress looked over, smiling.

"Yes."

Po kissed her forehead, pulling her in to a deep hug, that only he could participate in- as her arms and legs were tied off. But no matter, she nuzzled her fade deeply into his neck, purring loudly.

Po reached up, still in the hug, uniting the knots that held her in place, her hand falling away from the rope, down flat on the bed.

She moved slowly as if sun burned, inspecting her wrists and realized they were bruised from the ropes.

"What will everyone say?"

"Don't worry, I love you."  
Po snuggled her neck skin, this time her arms wrapped around his neck in cooperation.

"You did good Po, I love you too."

She released him, looking into his eyes. Smiling deviously.  
She cocked back, punching him on the shoulder and forcing him onto the floor, hard.

She smiled lightly, laying back down on her side, waiting for him to get back up.  
Perfect.

AN

So you like?  
Bondage is interesting though... Made for some crazy moments.

Don't forget to RR

-also, I was expecting like 3 suggestions after ch. 1, but I have now like 20. So I'm working to churn out as many as possible.  
If you leave another suggestion, then credit will be given as always.  
DON'T REPEAT SUGGESTIONS! If you already wrote it in the comments, I'll get to it soon! Promise!

-Regis


	3. Lioness (OC) X Po

This one is interesting, and I'm working to keep up with the suggestions, def. at least 2 every week.

Don't forget to RR

-Regis

The Valley was... Far away.  
Po had gone off, receiving a leave of absence from the Jade Palace, that he definitely needed. He was in a large and heavily populated area, almost a city.

"I can't believe Shifu sent me away on vacation! I don't need a vacation!"

**~2 days prior~**

"Master Po, I'm ordering you to leave the valley, your body isn't ready for this much stress! Come back in 3 days when you feel more relaxed!"

**~present time~**

_I know taking down Tai Lung wasn't easy.. I did it! I know it wasn't easy, but not that stressful. Am I stressed?_

He walked down the main path though the area, people bowing and women waving shyly at him.  
He would wave back.

_I guess I was under a lot of stress. Master Tigress just shunned me out the first day, and everyone else wasn't so quick to run to my side, not even Master Shifu._

He was abandoned, and having people like that around him would be stressful.

"Just one more day Dragon Warrior, then I can go back and be with my friends."

He looked down at his feet, watching them shuffle forward and back, moving along the cobble stone surface.

There was a petite shop up ahead, the door small but inviting. Amongst the tightly packed buildings, was this one- narrow and green.

The shop looked empty, but the sign said open.  
Po altered his route, shifting slightly to the right as he moved toward the shop. There was something about it, he just had to go inside.

The people walking around him seemed to flow in every direction except that one- the one he was traveling in.

"Excuse me."  
Po must have said this over twenty times as he squeezed and pushed his body through the busy masses.

The door was red, paint slightly peeling, but it looked good- like the valley, not new- nor old- homey.

"Toi Tea Shop."  
Said Po curiosity, he opened the door, it creaked and a bell rang as the door became increasingly ajar.

Po looked around, seeing that the tea shop was empty.

_Is it really open?_

The tables were set, the chairs down on the floor, and the counter lit.  
The counter!  
There was a woman standing behind it, holding her head in her paws.

She was extremely beautiful, a lioness. Creamy fur across her face and body, the front of her chest a light chocolate brown. Her digits were also this brown color, and her eyes... They were closed.

_I think she's asleep..._

Lions are built wider then most felines, leopards are most certainly smaller, and Master Tigress in comparison was also petite compared to her.  
But Po was a big guy, and a big girl was attractive. She still had delicious sloping curves, a thin chest and sassy hips.

Po turned to leave, opening the door, the bell ringing a second time.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

Her voice was so sweet, like honey, gentle and kind and pretty and attractive and...

"Um..."

Po spun around quickly at her sudden stir.  
Her eyes were just as gorgeous as her body, they were pale yellow- like gold.

He was lost in the depth of her, now standing erect, her curves were all the more graceful.

She giggled, covering her mouth with her paw, showing off her chocolate digits and creamy forearm.

"I'd like some tea... Please."  
Po moved closer to the counter, never breaking eye contact with her. Fumbling with his hands and feet as he moved forward.

"Of coarse sir! Please, have a seat."  
She motioned with her thin arm toward a table, the table nearest the counter.  
Po sat without question, still looking at her.

"Black... Black tea please."

She smiled and nodded her head, moving nimbly and youthfully behind the counter as she prepared the tea.

She came around, now her hips and legs were revealed, no longer hidden by the counter.  
So thin and attractive- the chocolate of her chest narrowing down to a small twirl.  
Her pants blocked the rest, which Po was desperately longing to see.  
Her white top was nearly translucent though, so Po could see enough to peak interest.  
Her undershirt tight, hugging her features.

The sound of a tea saucer being placed on the table snapped Po back to a reality.

"Here you are, cream? Sugar?"

Her smile was like sugar, so happy and sweet- everything about her was sweet.

"No thank you... Ah, please, sit, unless you're... Busy?."  
Was it a question or a statement? Po didn't know.

The woman looked around, shaking her head,

"Not very busy as you could see, so I'd love to."

She reached for a chair, but Po pulled out the one next to him, motioning for her to sit down.

He was a big guy, not the sexy thing most- nay- all young woman fall for, but he had jade green eyes and a smile to die for.  
She couldn't resist, planting herself down in the seat.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Toi."

"You own this place? It's great!"

She nodded her head at his kindness, blushing and crossing her legs tightly, rubbing her paws on her knees.  
Chocolate tail tuft swishing playfully.

"Yes, customers would be nice though, everyone's just so busy around here. So what's your name?"

She held emphasis on the word your, drawing it out playfully.

"My name's Po."

"You're the Dragon Warrior everyone was talking about!"  
It was a question and a statement.

"That's me."

She reached out, placing her paw on his, which was resting on the table near her.

With his other paw, he reached up, sipping the hot tea.

He placed the cup back down on the table top, careful not to fumble.

"You're so successful." Said Po.

She padded him lightly, rubbing his arm in the process.

"Don't be so bashful, you make me blush."

Now they both blushed, looking away from each other.

Po's mind:  
_Are we flirting? She is really nice, and pretty._

Toi's mind:  
_He's so handsome and bold, asking me to sit with him and all..._

The usual client was an ass, getting tea and leaving quickly, never one for conversation.

"You look cute when you blush."  
Said Po awkwardly, starring at her facial features, her eyes down at the ground, watching her paws.

Se felt her throat and mouth become dry, she looked up, coughing like a dandy.

"You think so?"

"I know so, you're very pretty."

Their paws still touching on the table, now intertwined and grasping each other tightly.

"Are you..."

"Yes, I'm single."

Po coughed and blushed, she sounded eager- interrupting him and announcing her social status so freely.

"Are you thirsty? I was going to ask if you were thirsty."  
Po chuckled, feeling the humor of the moment.

She tried to pull her paw back, feeling hurt and mocked.  
Po saw this, picking it up instantly- like her whole mood changed.

"No no no no! I didn't mean it like that, I'm single too, I like you too!"

He grabbed her paw tightly, holding it where it was, wanting it to stay in his grasp.

She swallowed, drinking some of his tea- looking at him to make sure it was alright.

"You.. Do?"  
It sounded so weird, drawn back and confused.

"Yeah, you've been so nice to me, and I like spending time with you."

"You do?"

"Yes Toi, and its too bad I have to go back home to the valley tomorrow."

She frowned, thinking of what to do or say.

"Then let's make tonight count."  
It was like... Noon, tops.

She reached across the table, coming closer and closer to Po's muzzle. She stopped inches from his face, smiling, before she leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed him softly.  
She liked it, she must have, because she came back for more.  
The kiss becoming sweeter and hotter, their paws rising to hold each others faces and bodies, she stood from her chair, moving closer to Po's form, eventually leaning into his lap.

The chair he was sitting in leaned back, her weight pushing the chair further and faster.

Po, Toi, and the chair fell back on the floor.

Po lay down, making eye contact with the beautiful lioness lying on his chest, his penis and her legs pressing together tightly.

"Wow." She said, giggling softly and kissing Po again softly.

"That was... special."  
He kissed her back softly.

"Let me go get us some privacy."

She tapped his nose with her paw, standing up, and running off to the door of the shop.

She turned the OPEN sign around, it said CLOSED, also closing the two window curtains to keep away any prying eyes.

She scratched her claws down the door, leaving light grooves, Toi turned around quickly, pressing her back against the door, shaking her hips and tail playfully.

Po's eyes were wide, and he must have been drooling.  
She was fiery hot.  
No one could say no to those golden eyes, or chocolate chest.

She pounced at him, going down on all fours and running at his slouched figure. She tackled him, kissing him madly.

Their tongues running into each other at intervals of soft and hard.

Se was forceful, definitely. She must have been desperate- which is strange, because she's the most attractive, well, second most attractive woman Po had ever seen. Her being so willing? Strange.

Po pushed back on her shoulder blades, lifting her away from his face: he looked into her eyes before speaking.

"I'm not taking advantage of you right? Because if something happened and you're just upset..."

"Stop."

"Nothing's wrong... I'm just really in the mood for this, and you... you're amazing."

She grabbed his crotch tightly, squeezing his rod in her large paw.

"So you nervous?"

She ground her hips against his, rubbing his member between her legs and against her lady zone.

"Phh. No."  
Po tried to sound cool, but failed miserably.

"We'll be fine."

She lifted him up, his cooperation making the process all the easier.  
He sat down in a different chair, she fumbled with the waist strap of his shorts.

Po saw her teeth, sharp and hungry.

"Toi, you aren't serious."

"You'll love it, and so. Will. I."

His penis popped out of his pants, it's semi erect state increasing the glow from her golden eyes.

She licked lightly, moving her lips up and down the shaft, her rough tongue gracing the rods surface.

Soon, she was engulfed in penis, his mass deep in her throat, she was choking, and Po loved this feeling. The feeling of a contracting throat around his disco stick.

He wasn't a sex maniac, but he wouldn't tell her this, she couldn't be let down.

He moved his hips forward, giving her a better angle.  
Resting his paws on her head now, placing her thin and flexible ears between his digits.

Her head continued to bob, Po continued to lose control.

"Toi, that's so good I'm..."

He released, forcing his hips out and her head down, involuntarily.  
His cock was deeper then it had ever been in her throat. She loved the animosity of him, taking what he wanted and leaving nothing for anyone else.

She pulled off, saliva and semen dripping from her lip, she reached up kissing Po again before she continued her quest.

Her loose top came undone quickly, leaving only the tight lower layer.  
She ripped it up, arms crossed as she did so, revealing her rather soft and very chocolaty chest.

Po caressed the fur in his paws, enjoying the feeling and cuteness of the lioness.

She moaned slightly, wiggling her torso and tail in polite response to his advances.

Po slid his paws down her body, and onto her hips, lightly stoking the area above her temple before moving on,

Lowering her pants and tight, small underwear. Revealing an equally tight and small hole.

He rubbed his digit along its lips, eliciting a sharp purr from the woman.

"Dig in Dragon Warrior."

Po placed his muzzle deep into her pussy, stroking up and down violently, holding back nothing.

"Oh Po you're amazing, how did you learn to do that!"

She squeaked and placed her paws hard on Po's head, pushing him into her pussy even further.

Her breathing became heavier, her panting deeper, and her pressure on Po's skull increased dramatically.

Her teeth gritted, her eyes shot closed, and she let out a sexy roar as her spasming love cave released all over the Dragon Warrior's face.

"Oh gods dra- Po. That was incredible."

"Was it really?"  
He didn't expect such a reaction, she must be really easy.

"Time for the next part."

Se reached down, grabbing his rod, it's girth filling her paw. The softness of her paw pads bringing him to up to moderate arousal.

She jumped on him, knocking him down on the floor for the second time.

Her body was positioned just above his, her pleasure input just shove his pleasure output.

She grinded her hips and clitoris across his shaft, lubricating him with her ample juices.

"Let's begin."

Said Po deviously.

She moved up and down, his penis slowly prodding her opening until it entered.

Her eyes rolled back, and she reached down, rewarding Po with an open mouth kiss for his success.

She reached back, grinding herself around Po, his cock wiggling about within her tomb.

She moved quickly up and down, resisting nothing, taking everything.

Her weight forcing Po's cock deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Po felt amazing, waves of icy cool and fiery hot pleasure fanning through his form.

Toi was on the verge of her second orgasm, not very many moments having passed since the pumping began.

"OHHH Po!"

She released, her pussy squeezing so tightly on Po's cock that he nearly pulled out in discomfort.

But he pushed on, continuing to thrust under the immense pressure.  
He pushed and pushed, he would have released his goo at that moment- but his shaft was compressed so tightly, there was no way he could.

Her orgasm ended, just as his was beginning, the feeling of his hot juices within her womb fired Toi up once again, entering an immediate third orgasm.

"Po!"  
They released together trading juices and kisses.

She climbed off of his hips, lying down next to him.

They must have laid like they for hours.

"Toi?"  
Po rolled over, seeing that she was asleep on the floor next to him.

"She really was easy."

She stood up, pulling his pants back, on. He sipped the tea that was sitting on the table, immediately spitting it back out as it was cold.

He stumbled out of the tea shop, and back to the valley- leaving Toi sleeping on the floor.

He never paid for his tea. With money, anyway.

AN

What did you think?

I'm still working on the non-mature one-shots, I have the idea for the first 2 or so chapters, I just need to get cracking!

I'm also still processing the crazy amounts Of suggestions people are leaving for the mature stuff. Like over 20... It's crazy!  
I'll try and write as fast as I can!

AND SINCE YOU'RE HERE: go over and drop a review on my TLK story 'the second love'  
Felt like putting in a little free self-endorsement right there.

Don't forget to RR

-Regis


End file.
